


Pamela's Prayer

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Category: Friday the 13th, Horror - Fandom, Jason Voorhees - Fandom, slasher - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao3 needs more horror.<br/>While working on a full length Friday the 13th fic I was inspired to do this short poem.<br/>It follows Jason's thoughts as he rises yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamela's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting in Ao3, and I don't usually do poetry. I am writing a full length FT13 fic, and if I find enough interest I will post it (:  
> I appreciate constructive criticism but please be friendly.  
> Kudos give me life

In the dark  
I hear my name.  
My mother's call  
It stays the same.  
As I stir,  
I find I'm bound.  
Buried deep  
Within the ground.  
With some force  
The pine box quakes,  
Rusted chains begin to break.  
All it takes is one strong shove,  
My hands break through to air above.  
I see now,  
Their first mistake;  
To leave my blade,  
Which I now take.  
Inside I know  
The time has come.  
I hear laughter,  
It has begun.  
I stalk my prey,  
Count the herd.  
I'll end their lives  
Without a word.  
Blood bathes my arm  
In one quick slash,  
Their hopes and dreams  
Becoming ash.  
The last one fights,  
And I fall.  
I know again, in time  
I'll hear her call.  
I know this  
Is not the end.  
When new bloods comes  
I'll rise again.


End file.
